


as long as it takes

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "I wouldn't change a thing about you."





	as long as it takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



> Just a scrap of reassurance and fluff. I'm always taking prompts, and I love writing these two, you may have noticed.

Cormoran shrugged as casually as he could. “Well, in his eyes I’m hardly a catch,” he said.

Robin rolled her eyes. “My da doesn’t even know you, how could he judge?”

“Fathers want what’s best, and you’re his only girl,” Cormoran said. “I’m older, overweight, I smoke and drink too much, I’m self-employed, and I’ve only got one leg, to boot. Not exactly great prospects.” 

Robin scoffed into her tea. “You’re a long shot better for me than Matthew ever was, and he knows it, or he ought to.”

Cormoran smiled sadly. “I know what he sees when he looks at me, Robin.”

She set down her cup and came around the table, reaching out to touch his cheek. “I know what he sees,” she said softly, understanding now what he was trying to convey. “But I know what I see, too, and you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Cormoran Strike.”

He shook his head, just a bit. She nudged his face to look at her.

“You are. And I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

She rubbed her hand along his scruffy jaw, and a hint of a smile tugged at his mouth. “Not even the smoking?”

She laughed. “Well, maybe the smoking,” she allowed. “But you’re a good man, for all you try to hide it, and my da will come round. Just give him time.”

“How much time, do you think?” Cormoran asked, rubbing his face into Robin’s hand, making her smile. “I’m not a fan of being stared down across the dinner table.”

“As long as it takes,” Robin said.

“Even if it’s years?” he asked.

“As long as it takes, Cormoran,” Robin said again. “I’m not going anywhere. Are you?”

He closed his eyes, and shook his head, and kissed her back. 


End file.
